Gospel Jester
|Romaji = Gosuperu jesutā |Other Names = Voice of the Saviour Jest(The jester) |Type = Sacred Gear |Forms = A- The Almighty B- The Blaze Balance Breaker: Blank Testament |Abilities = To conjure weapons at random Various |Wielder(s) = Takumi Higurashi}} '''Gospel Jester( ),' '''also known as Voice of the Saviour, is the Sacred Gear of Takumi Higurashi from DxD: Twice Critical. An extremely powerful yet tricky independent Sacred Gear candidate to become a Longinus, Gospel Jester has the power to conjure one of a set of 26 different weapons/equipments at random. Summary Introduced informally during the events of the First chapter, Gospel Jester would first be confused with a fire-based Sacred Gear since it saved it's host Takumi from a rampanging Gashadokuro. However, after training with both Kunou and Lilith, Takumi discovered the true nature of his Sacred Gear, which he promised himself to use it as only a last resort due to it's destructive nature. Takumi would later learn how to control it's weapons and versions under the tutelage of Elizabeth Albedo. Appearance The Sacred Gear takes the form of an old-looking, worn-out crimson book with cross-like silver ornaments decorating it's cover and back, which it seems to float around it's host in it's initial form. On command or by itself, Gospel Jester will then summon a jester-looking face on it's front cover, which has a mind of it's own and a foul-mouthed attitude, and chant it's magical words in order to be used, unlocking its pages which are all golden in colour, which then will show within in random order all the letters of the english alphabet. When it lands on certains letters, Gospel Jester morphs from a book to a weapon which that letter represents, returning back to normal once said weapon is used. Abilities Gospel Jester is an unique Sacred Gear which is said to be "The words of the Saviour turned into swords to fight evil", as stated in Revelations. As such, it has the ability to conjure 26 different weapons/equipments of magical properties, all of them at the same level of a high-class Sacred Gear. Once summoned, Gospel Jester will recite a chant and open its pages, a roulette-like sound echoing from it as random letters appear on the turning pages. Once it stops on a letter, Gospel Jester will summon the weapon/equipment that lettter represents, and morph accordingly, which will only go away once it's used at least once. Being an independent Sacred Gear, it has also the ability to speak and communicate with it's host, having a foul-mouthed attitude and a dark sense of humour. Weaknesses Despite it's powers, Gospel Jester is an extremely tricky and difficult Sacred Gear to master for a number of reasons. *For once, the amount of power one has to have to actually summon a single weapon/equipment is enormous, enough to even kill an unprepared host from exhaustation and power drain, since not even Takumi, who can channel Ophis' power of the infinity from Lilith's flesh can summon more than two letters a day, and if a weapon is conjured, it'll use the host's own energy to maintain it's powers and ammo, draining even more energy. It is stated that it would've been because of Gospel Jester, and not the wounds caused by the Gashadokuro, that Takumi would've died if not by Lilith and Kunou's intervention. *It is also noted that it can only take the host's power and nobody else's, as any attempt to do it will be rejected, this is why Takumi has to first channel Ophis's power to then turn it into his own. *Once summoned, Gospel Jester will conjure a single weapon per turn. However, neither the host or the Sacred Gear itself can choose which one, instead relying on a roulette-like chance. While Takumi seems to be able to control the strength of a 'turn', meaning he can summon a weapon in a quicker or longer time space, it proves innafective since the letters follows no pattern or order. *Regardless of the summoned weapon, the host has to use it at least once, being unable to have another 'turn' or store the Sacred Gear away until then. *Even if the host has enough energy to be able to summon Gospel Jester again, the Sacred Gear has a 'cooldown' period of an entire hour, no more or less, before it can summoned again. Some of the weapons also have conditions that have to be met, otherwise they'll lock use of the Sacred Gear which can extend from days to an entire week. *Being an independent Sacred Gear, Gospel Jester has a mind of it's own and can actually hold grudges and be provoked by external influence. Naturally, it can also conjure a weapon regardless of the host's will while maintaining all of it's conditions and restrictions, or simply refuse to properly function. It also cares about it's own survival above anything else, and any attempt to tame, control or restraining will be met with the Sacred Gear going overdrive. Fortunately, the Sacred Gear can be (slightly)reasoned with, preventing accidental uses and meltdowns. *No weapon can be summoned twice within a single day. *All weapons have a single power-setting and cannot be controlled, meaning their destructive power cannot be dimished or extended at will, being subject to friendly fire. Forms Gospel Jester is an unique Sacred Gear that has an arsenal of 26 weapons and equipments corresponding to the letters of the alphabet. Once summoned, it'll turn a roulette within itself and conjure a single weapon in which a letter falls into. The weapons Balance Breaker: Blank Testament '''Blank Testament(' ), '''also known as '''Mantle of Salvation, is Gospel Jester's Balance Breaker. Said by Kunou to be a rare type of Balance Breaker, its abilities and powers are not stated yet, but according to her, it has the power unleashed similar to a Longinus sacred gear. Trivia *The image is from Asta Grimoire's from Black Clover. Moreover, the concept of the Sacred Gear is based on Kite's Nen, Crazy Slots from the HunterxHunter series. *Kunou states that Gospel Jester has a rather foul aura surronding it, and that only a person like Takumi would be able to control it. *It is unknown if the Sacred Gear has any form of beast sealed in within. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Characters